


Cast and Crew (Misha Collins x Costar!Reader)

by 221BSexySt



Series: Costars Turned Couple [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actress!you, Angst, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Misha, Jealous!you, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, RPF, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Teasing, but also fluff, insecure!you, jealous!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSexySt/pseuds/221BSexySt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been on the cast of Supernatural for quite a few years and your best friend on set is by far, the lovely and talented Misha Collins. Your character on the show Adeline, and Castiel have the biggest shipping fandom out of any of the other ships. So is it really all that surprising when the actors are attracted to each other?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Because this kind of writing already makes me feel guilty because these lovely gents have amazing families and wives, in this AU Misha never met Vicki (which breaks my heart like seriously) but it’s better than him cheating on her, yknow?<br/>With that being said..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I mention the Convention?

**Author's Note:**

> This may get a M or E rating later IDK

You grin widely at Misha and Jensen as they join you on stage the crowd erupts into cheering. You smile and Jensen laughs as you salute to them while they cross the hardwood toward you. The stage lights are kinda bright but you can still see the audience and their evident excitement. 

You have been a cast member on the hit tv series Supernatural since season 4 when you were introduced as the Winchester’s long lost little sister and twin to the renowned Adam Milligan. The story only was meant to have you in it until Adam was trapped in Hell but the audience loved you so much that the writers decided to keep you on for as long as you were willing. 

So, 7 years later, you're still doing the show which also meant doing conventions with your favorite co workers in the world and the rest was history. You were a few years younger than everyone on set, I mean you had to be, your character was their kid sister.You and Misha had came in rougly during the same time during the season, so you guys had bonded over the fact that you were the only other recurring characters that originally weren’t supposed to be recurring. 

He had a few years on you but you two got along better than anyone else on the set and that included the terrible two themselves. You guys were inseparable and while there were lots of shipping between Misha’s Castiel and Jensen’s Dean, the real OTP of the Supernatural Fandom was your character Adeline and Castiel. Your ship name was Casteline. 

“What up Seattle!” Jensen shouted over the mic that was given to him.   
The Audience exploded again. You laugh and look over to Misha who’s also grabbing a mic and sitting next to you on the couch on the stage. He plops next to you casually and pats the seat on the other side of him for Jensen who sits down as well. 

After about 15 minutes of stories based primarily on set and surrounding past seasons they all decided that it was time for questions. The first fan came up and was wearing your character’s costume and it brought a big smile to your face. 

“Hi, this question is for Misha. So in the most recent season Castiel and Adeline go on a few solo hunts and there are some intense scenes where the two really open up like never before. Do you think that they will ever be together like... canon?” You could hear the girl’s voice shaking as if she wasn’t sure the question was appropriate or not. You smile again and look at Misha as he raises his hand up a bit and slapped it down on your thigh. Not hard, just enough to make a small noise. You watch his face with a confused smile as he brings the mic to his mouth with the other hand. 

“Yes, I am sure that our angel and huntress are going to be bangin’ in the bunker in no time.” He grinned his gummy grin and you just laughed and rolled your eyes. 

“Next question!” Jensen called acting all annoyed that he was being left out. The audience laughed and everyone answered a few more questions. All the while, Misha’s hand remained on your thigh. Which normally you wouldn’t notice, you guys are always leaning on each other and poking and prodding which probably helped fueled the Casteline ship, but this time it seemed...off. 

Mainly because he kept rubbing small circles with his thumb on your jeans and sometimes it got pretty high on your thigh but then his hand would move back toward your knee as if he suddenly remembered where he was. This made you pause a few times, to say the least. 

“Hey! This question is for (Y/N)” This snaps you out of wherever your mind was going and back to the present.

“Shoot.” You beam. 

“So if you had to kiss Misha in a future scene, do you think it would be awkward?” Asked the teenager who was visibly sweating bullets. The question threw you for a loop, which confused you. It’s not like you hadn’t gotten these questions, in fact, you guys got them all the time. It was just that you paused a moment to really think about it and what you thought kinda freaked you out a bit. 

You never really had seen Mish like that. You two were best friends, but would kissing him really be all that awkard? No. You’re answer was obvious and it came to you quickly. Yet why did that feel weird? Why didn’t you want to say that out loud? You thought about where his hand rested on your leg. All this came and went in a span of about 5 seconds thankfully because you snapped out of it and turned to look at the teenager. 

“I don’t know man, have you smelt this one? Kale...So. Much. Kale. It’d be like making out with a bush...Now Jen on the other hand.” You chuckled as you looked over to Jensen who waggled his eyebrows jokingly and crooked his finger as if to say ‘come here’. You sort of shimmied your shoulders in a cha-cha kind of way and made a kissy face with appropriate noises. Everyone broke into laughter again. Everyone but Misha. Who just kind of chuckled lightly, then removed his hand from your thigh and wiped his mouth and chin in a thoughtful way.


	2. Kale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates are gonna be kind of sporadic. I have a few chapters done but not all. I would love some feedback about the storyline etc. :D Thank you lovelies.

After the questions were over you moved on to photo ops with some of the convention guests. This was your favorite part, because you loved doing silly things with the fans. One time a fan wanted you to wear a blue tutu and tiara with Misha in a pink one and it had been the highlight of that convention for you. 

Right now you stood in front of the backdrop with Jensen and Mish as the first of the convention goers came up. A couple came dressed as Adeline and Castiel and wanted to get a pic with all three of you doing duck faces. You happily leaned in with the fans, Mish stood behind them and Jensen came up next to you. Jen squished closer to you and grinned as they snapped some pictures. You looked over at him and saw he was pretty close to your face, you squinted at him and he glanced at you. 

“What?” 

“Jensen, we’re doing the duck face, you dork.” You reply with a mock glare. He laughed.

“I don’t do that.” He said with a roll of his eyes. You reached up, slightly annoyed and catch his face in your hands and squish his cheeks to force him into a duck face. He groaned as you all turned to the camera. But suddenly you were interrupted by a hand resting on the small of your back and another body moving, pressing in between you and Jen. It was Misha. 

You give him a confused look as he slips between you and Jensen and wraps his arm around your waist. You smile up at him and he catches your eye, looking down at you with his beautiful blue orbs of awesome. Unofficial title, of course. Another flash of the camera made you jerk your gaze away from him and toward the lens. But unknown to you, he continued to stare at your smiling face. 

After the photo op, Jensen said bye and headed off to meet Jared at some bar, while you and Misha went to the green room to get your stuff. You were grabbing your coat and other belongings when Misha came up behind you and spoke your name softly. As if he was unsure whether or not to say something at all.

“Oh! Hey Misha. Today was fun.” You say grabbing a few presents that fans had given you. 

“Yeah, um...What was that thing with you and Jen back there?” He asked as you slipped one arm in your coat and then the other.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know the Kale thing and kissing Jen…” He kind of trailed off and refused to look you in the eyes. You frown for a second then let out a small laugh. 

“Misha, that was only a joke. I love that you smell like Kale.” You poke him lightly on the shoulder but he suddenly reaches up and grabs your hand, while you were still in mid-poke. 

“What is it Mish?” You asked concerned. 

“You’d rather kiss Jensen?” He asked quietly. 

“UGH! No! Misha you’re not making any sense. I told you I was only joking around I-” 

Suddenly Misha’s lips were on yours and they were chapped, but weirdly soft and you loved it. He froze almost as soon as his lips connected with yours and you also found yourself afraid to move. I mean, you wanted to move. God, you wanted to move so bad, run your hands up his sides, and open your mouth to let in his tongue. You wanted to get as close to him as you possibly could. But instead you both just stood there awkwardly for a moment until he pulled back quickly. 

At first his eyes didn’t meet you again. But then, as if a switch was turned on, a big smile was plastered to his face and his sapphire eyes met yours. 

“See I’m way better at kissing than Jen!” He laughed, but something was off about his laughter. It seemed forced. 

“Did I smell like Kale?” He asked jokingly as he poked you in the same manner you had done just a few moments ago. 

You just kind of gape at him, while he completely plays off the fact that he and you just kissed...Awkwardly.... 

“Okay, well I’ll see you on set.” He says quickly as he grabs his stuff and practically runs out of the room. You stand alone, still kind of dumbfounded about what had happened. But all you could think about was that, yeah, he did smell like Kale. And you liked it. A lot.


	3. Scene Queen

It had been a few weeks since _the incident._ That’s what you called it anyway. The first week or so Misha barely talked to you, but then after about 2 weeks of missing each other like hell, you both just ended up gravitating toward each other. It was pretty inevitable even if neither of you realized that.

Misha smiled at you from the other side of the set as you did your scene. It was a scene between you and Jensen where Dean told Adeline, aka you, that you had to stay in the bunker while Dean and Sam went on a hunt. Adeline, was then supposed to get really angry and say that she’s fine, ‘that everything is just fine’ before storming off. But that was kinda hard when Misha kept trying to make you laugh from the corner of your eye.

“Addy,” Jensen began, (Addy being your character’s nickname),

“Seriously, stop fighting us on this. Just stay here with Cas and wait for our call.” Jensen gritted out, as Dean. You, as Adeline, rolled your eyes, like any typical sister would and scoffed. But you could see Misha making faces at you from the side. You try to keep a straight face, averting your eyes.

“Dean, I’m not a kid any more.” You hurumph and cross your arms. You have been playing the kid sister to the Winchester brothers for 7 years and basically everyone on set had messed with you since day one with pranks out the wazoo, but even now, it still took all of your effort not to laugh as Misha puffed out his cheeks like a chipmunk.

“Adeline…” Jensen warned as Dean, but you kind of sensed there was a little bit of Jensen there,too. This was when you were supposed to get really angry, but Misha made an overly exaggerated face like he was about to sneeze and you burst into laughter. There were a couple of chuckles and then some groans, Jensen glance back at Misha and gave a huff of a laugh. You snort in a fairly unattractive way as Misha starts to dance around like a monkey, and it takes you a good minute to calm down. After you finally catch your breath you turn to Jensen.

“It’s not my fault, blame this dork.” You laugh, jokingly punching Misha’s arm as you walked off the set to grab a bottle of water. He laughed and grinned at you widely the way he did when he was really happy, and suddenly pulled you into a hug. You felt glad that everything was back to normal, but somewhere deep inside you ached. You let the warmth of your friend envelope you and you sucked in a deep breath. He smelled clean, like fresh sheets on a bed. You wanted to stay in his arms forever... _Wait. What? Jeesh! Get a hold of yourself girl..._ You realize that you were probably in the hug a bit longer than you should be and reluctantly start to pull out of it. And if you didn’t know any better, Misha seemed kind of reluctant too. As you both slowly separated from each other Misha spoke quietly.

“Sorry Kiddo. I just love messing with you.” He said as he ruffled your hair.

“Oh come on man! Make up is gonna have a stroke if you mess up my hair.” You groan and he grins making you smile back. But for some reason your heart hurts a little at Misha calling you _kiddo_...

“Okay (Y/N) ready for another take? Maybe this time you can be a professional.” Jensen taunts as he comes up and slings an arm around your shoulder. You shoot him an annoyed look.

“I'll have you know I am very professional.” You pout.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s finish this scene up so we can go and hang out. Jared wants to go to a bar tonight. You coming too Mish?” Jensen looks over at Misha as he starts to pull you back toward the set. You see Misha with an indescribable face and then hear a short yes as you’re thrown back into the scene with Jen. After a few more takes on that particular scene you were given a break and you went to your trailer to get some snacks that you stashed there. You plopped on your couch and starting munching on your snack when you heard a quick rap at your door.

“Come in!” You call in a sing-song voice. Jared appears and gives you a small wave.

“Hey (Y/N). Can I ask you something real quick?”

“Totally, make yourself comfy. I just hope there’s enough room in my hobbit hole for such a large specimen.” You say tossing some food in your mouth. Jared plops down loudly and moves his hair out of his face and looks at you.

“So do you know what’s up with Misha?” He asked. You go wide eyed for a second and swallow the food in an audible gulp.

“Uh, no...Why?” You counter.

“I mean, why would I know?...I'm not his mother.” You add quickly with a nervous laugh as you look around apprehensively at your trailer, then up at Jared.

“I dunno man, you two are like best friends. I just assumed...Okay, well never mind then...It’s just he’s been acting a bit off, don’t you think?” Jared furrowed his eyes brows as he watched you. 

“How do you mean?” You question staring at your snack a bit more intensely than you intended. 

“Well, sometimes when he’s doing scenes he just kind of gets lost, which is, you know, not _normal_ for him...I guess he only really does that when you aren’t around though...huh...okay...Bad example I guess.” He trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

“Anyways, I thought that we could go out to the bar to cheer him up.” He grinned. You nod and after a little more casual chitchat Jared leaves and you're left, slightly confused. Why was Misha distracted? Was it because of what happened?  _Yeah, right. I'm overthinking this. Everything is normal. I'm the one obsessing about that stupid kiss._ You sigh sadly before getting ready for your next scene. 


	4. A Night Out

Despite the weird feeling you had in your gut telling you that going to a bar with the boys wasn’t the greatest idea, you still went. It wasn’t like you were _dreading_ going to the bar, in fact, you kind of dressed up for it. For some reason though, you felt...nervous? _Was it that?_ At least you wore something that made your body look good, maybe even sexy, according to some. You look yourself up and down in the mirror and question whether your outfit was too revealing or not revealing enough, but the text you get from Jensen telling you to “Hurry the fuck up, shorty.” was enough to make you stop worrying about your appearance.

You took an uber from your condo to whatever bar and grill that the guys were already at. You silently thank Jensen for texting you the address. And when you got there you were also thankful that you weren’t the only girl there. Felicia was also there cause she was in town for a few days, which definitely helped with your self confidence. Felicia was great with boosting your self confidence, she loved motivating everyone around her.

You stopped at the front door and searched the grill and quickly spotted the gang in the corner. Along with the regulars Jensen, Jared and Misha, there was also Felicia, Rob and Richard. For some god-awful reason they had decided on a corner booth and the only seat left was the one next to Misha on the outside. You take a deep breath and glance at yourself quickly in the mirror near the entrance. _Too revealing._ You silently scold yourself. When in reality it was just perfect for you. _It’s too late now,_ you think as you push your anxiety deep down and turn back toward where you saw everyone. You see that Felicia was actually watching you and she began waving you over excitedly when you saw her. No one else seemed to notice you until you were almost to the table. You walked up slowly, for some reason your legs felt stiff as your heels clacked on the floor. Richard was the first to look up and grin at you and say a hello. Everyone else glanced up then, and many of the eyes looking at you went wide for a moment.But if you were honest, the only eyes you really cared about were blue and gazing at you with such intensity that you instantly blushed under their scrutiny.

“Jeeze guys, do I look that weird?” You laugh nervously and then the table started up suddenly with compliments about how nice you looked. Some a bit more racy than others. One including Jensen just whistling and Jared nudging him in the side. Misha quickly scooted over to make room for you on the end and smiled as you sat beside him. You put your purse down and straighten your clothes. A breathy whisper made you pause,

“You look nice.” Misha spoke softly near your ear. You were sure you were the only one who could hear him. You couldn’t help the slow, shaky breath you took before slightly turning toward him. Your faces were insanely close, and it was making it hard for you to concentrate, or breath.

“Thanks,” You breath out,

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” You add slowly as you watch his tongue dart out and lick his lips. Oh my god! Were you...flirting??? With Misha?? Your best friend, you were totally just flirting with your best friend! OH MY GOD. Your breath quickened for more than one reason and you let out a sigh of relief when the waiter came over. You turn away from Misha and look up at the waiter who smiled at the group. You thought you could almost feel Misha scooch closer to you on the seat, noting that his thigh was right up against yours. The group ordered and then the table’s conversation went to dating. _Great…_

“So are you dating anyone Felicia?” Rob asked as he took a drink of his beer. Everyone glanced at Felicia as she smiled. She looked over at you for a moment and said with a cute grin,

“Well, I don’t kiss and tell.” This comment made your cheeks flush and you felt your neck getting hot. Your mind instantly went back to your kiss with Misha and you couldn’t breath again. This time you decided to get up from the table.

“Hey, sorry guys. I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back.” You grab your purse and walking quickly you cross the grill toward the Hostess to ask where the bathroom was. She pointed past the bar and you, with your rapidly clicking heels all but run to the ladies room. You enter, and thankfully no one was inside, so you were free to have a mini meltdown. You took deep breaths and wished you could splash water in your face, but of course you didn’t want to screw up your make up. You sigh and just settle for getting a paper towel wet and dabbed your neck hastily. That’s when you heard the door open and Felicia came in.

“You okay girly?” She asked with concern. You don’t answer her right away and just kind of shrug and then deflate as she comes over to you.

“Something happened with Misha didn’t it?” She asked, you shoot her a shocked look.

“W-wha- h-how??”

“You guys seemed pretty cozy when you first got here. I dunno, I just thought you guys looked a lot closer than the last time I saw you too. I figured you two finally got together.” She shrugged and you stared at her, many different emotions flashing over your face. But finally your expression rested on sadness.

“We just kissed…. And it was awkward and short and...he basically ran out of the room afterward… that was like a month or so ago…” You found yourself staring at your shoes but look up when you heard Felicia laugh. You were startled by the sound as it echoed in the bathroom harshly.

“I don’t really find it all that funny Felicia.” You say quietly.

“Sorry, I just find it funny that it took you guys this long to figure out how much you like each other and now you two are just too scared to move forward.”

“That’s not how it is, it’s just...he doesn’t really like me like that, we’re just really good friends and-”

“ _Yeah, yeah._ Look, what I suggest is that you make the next move, cause you know how he is… He’s a big scaredy pants…”

“And I’m not?” You whisper quietly to yourself.

“Come on, the food should be at the table by now, so you two won't have to talk all that much…” Felicia gave you a suggestive wink that made you shiver and linked arms with you. Felicia was right, the food was already there and when you sat down you barely looked at Misha. As you ate you didn't really try to bring up any conversation whit Misha like you would normally. Which Misha noticed but didn't comment on. After everyone ate, Felicia suggested that they move the party to the bar and everyone was more than willing to move across the establishment to drink some more.

“Hey Y/N, you’re coming to the GISHWES thing next week, right?” Misha asked as he sat on the stool next to yours, his hand resting on your lower back. Again, this wasn’t an unusual kind of thing for you guys, but this time, you were more conscious of it and you enjoyed the contact more. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Collins.” You reply warmly.  GISHWES was one of the many reasons why you admired Misha, he was just so damn giving. He just wanted to make the world better, and you wanted to be there with him when he did it. You ordered a shot and continued to talk with him about the event. You could see the joy in his eyes when he talked about it and you loved listening to him talk, whether it was GISHWES or something else. As soon as he started talking with you, his voice just washed over you and you became more peaceful. It was hard to describe. _He was your best friend._ But now you found yourself wishing…

“-It’s gonna be really awesome, I swear.” You had kind of zoned out while he was talking and you nodded.

“I don’t doubt you.” You say, assuming he was talking about GISHWES.

“So, is that a yes?” He asked then quickly added,

“We’re gonna go finish watching the rest of the Lord of the Rings after this? Cause I swear if you skip out on watching this again I’m gonna go crazy.” He laughed. You paused a moment. _He asked if you guys could finish watching Lord of the Rings?_ He had been trying to get you to watch the movies over the last year and a half. You had went over to his house last year and started to watch the first one but only made it about 3/4 of the way through it before falling asleep on his couch. You had woke up the next morning still leaning against him with a blanket over your body and a sticky note on your forehead that read ‘you suck’. You smiled at the memory and wanted to relive the less complicated relationship you had with him. If only you didn’t have these odd, pesky feelings. But nevertheless you nod and say,

“Yes, I will go watch your stupid elf movie.”

“Y/N, it’s not just elves there are- ugh never mind, you’ll see for yourself.” He grinned to himself as the bartender sat down the drinks on the bar. You look at your shot. _Drinking and going over to Misha’s house late at night to watch a movie in the dark… I am literally setting myself up to be hurt aren't I?_


	5. Lord of the Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO before you read this chapter I wanted to tell ya'll about something AWESOME. I just found out about the Chrome Extension that lets you replace Y/N with your actual name.  
> So if you use chrome, this will be awesome for you. Link to where you can find it below. 
> 
> http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert
> 
> okay, now for some Misha/You awesomeness.

Misha’s loft was just like how you remembered it. Granted it had only been a few months since the last time you were here, but still. Your eyesight _was_ a bit blurred seeing as you did have a few shots and a weird ‘girly’ drink that tasted fruity, but you could still make out a lot of the place. You looked around the dark apartment and then turn to Misha who was just kind of leaning up against the doorframe watching you.

“Whatcha staring at?” You smile, trying desperately not to slur your words.

“You.” Misha replied in a deep voice that he rarely ever spoke in. It was gravely like Cas but not quite the same. This seemed...darker. You watched his eyes as they came forward….Oh...Okay not just his eyes, his whole body. His whole body was coming forward. Wow those shots did not help with your depth perception. You soon figured out that he had shut the door behind him as he came in toward you. Your head started spinning and you weren’t sure if it was because of the situation or the alcohol.

“Y/N,” Misha breathed out as he came up to you, the house was still dark and you could barely see Misha’s face. But one thing was for sure, he didn’t bring you here to watch some movie. Okay, actually that was just what you were hoping in your stupid, drunken, stupor. There was a long moment when the two of you just stood there in the dark trying to read each other's emotions. Then Misha spoke again,

“I’m sorry.” His glance was directed at your hands that were clutched together in front of your body.

“Wait, what for?”

“I know I haven’t been acting like myself....It’s just….Y/N…since...” He looked up at you, a defeated expression flashed over his face.

“Misha..." You sigh,

"It’s okay...I know... _Damn it_ ….I knew that our feelings weren’t the same…” You said. Mid sentence you apparently _start_ to sober up and realize what a mistake this is...He doesn’t like you...But he knows that you like him...And he’s just trying to explain it the best he can...God, you must look like an _idiot._ You silently berate yourself as you feel Misha get closer, which just makes you want to cry. You can just be friends with him. You have to try to stay friends. Just grin and bear it. Don’t let your feelings...

“Misha, I can’t...I thought I could....” You try to turn away. You had to leave, you had to get out of there. You weren’t sober enough for this.

“Dammit, Y/N!! You’re driving me crazy!” The growl that escaped Misha made you jump as he snatched your arm in his hand to stop you from turning away.

“Ever since...Every time Jensen… I mean...Even at the bar tonight, when he got all close to you and was whispering…” Misha kept pausing and rethinking and shook his head trying to clear the alcohol out.

“Mish, what are you talking about?” You ask quietly.

“Y/N, isn’t it obvious?! I’m fucking jealous! I’m jealous of Jensen and any other twat waffle that comes near you. I have been for years! But you...we kissed and you...You just stared at me… I realized then...that you didn’t…You _couldn’t_ see me like that. ” Misha almost choked and again, all you found yourself doing was staring at him. Tears welling in the corner of your eyes. But you quickly snap out of it, that’s what got you into trouble in the first place. Stop just _staring_ at him and  _DO SOMETHING._

Without (much) hesitation you lean forward and up on your toes and kiss him with all the pent up sexual tension you had been harboring. As you kiss his soft, chapped lips you pause. _Years? He had liked you for years…_  Misha quickly made you stop thinking as he ran his hands up your sides and started to walk you backwards further into the house, never letting your lips part from his once. He deepened the kiss as he leaned you back on the couch. You separated for a moment as he hovered over you and brought his hand to your face and caressed it. You look up above at him, into his crystal blue eyes. You really could lost in those eyes. 

“We do feel the same way.” You giggle softly, almost a whisper. 

“Well I would hope so. Otherwise these are very mixed signals.” Misha added with his wide grin, so much that his gums showed, so you knew it was his genuine smile. You smile back in a happy blissful haze. Then with a new alcohol-fueled confidence, you lean up and kiss him again, this time separating your lips to let his tongue in, he greedily complies. You never felt so warm and giddy before. You were kissing your best friend. And it was amazing. Misha lowered his body down on yours, trapping you between him and the couch. But honestly, you were _perfectly_ okay with this. You felt his soft hands wander delicately down your arm and then intertwine his fingers with yours when he reached your own hand. You moan softly into his lips which in turn, stirs something within Misha, that you could then feel pressed against you. You smile into his lips, you couldn’t believe that you could get that kind of reaction out of Misha. You blushed at the thought that you could that to him.

You ever so gently lift your hips off the couch, just enough to graze against his jeans. It was Misha’s turn to moan and you would be lying if you said it didn’t do things to you. Unwholesome things, really. You whimpered as he took your hand in his and lifted it above your head on the couch and pinned it to the arm rest. He deeped the kiss as you open your eyes to look up at Misha’s face. It was so close, his eyelashes were so long and beautiful. His eyes were closed serenely. _How did this happen? How am I this lucky?_ Misha then started to move his hips and your head went spinning...Wow, like…. _Really_ spinning… Like...

“Mm..Mish...Misha..” You try to get out in between his passionate lips crushing yours.

“Mmh?” Misha paused as he slowly moved away from your lips, staring at them as you pulled away. He had to pry his eyes from them to look you in the eyes.

“What is it Y/N?”

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” You whisper...Your eyes stricken with sadness at the loss of his touch.

“Damn, was it really that bad? Do I smell like Kale? Is that it?” He chuckled bringing his hand to his mouth and breathing into it for a breath check.

“No, its the liquor...I think I’m gonna..mmmh” You clamp your hand over your mouth and gag behind it.. Misha practically flies off of you and helps you get up and into his bathroom where you thankfully made it before you really were sick. You hung your head over the toilet a moment later with Misha behind you holding your hair out of your face as tears began streaming down your cheeks.

“Y/N...You okay?” He asked quietly after a few minutes. You sigh sadly. Your stomach felt better but your heart didn’t. You knew it was just the alcohol making you feel shitty but...

“Why would you want to be with a mess like me?” You whimper, slouching a bit more. You feel Misha move a little bit so he’s now in front of you, still crouching, and you look up at his face. He looks down at you with a smile and brings a hand to your cheek. He wipes a tear away with his thumb and says,

“Because when I wake up you’re the first thing I think about…” He stares at you and you at him. Then you crack a grin.

“That was the cheesiest thing you have ever said…” You laugh, he laughs too, happy that you're happy. You’re still laughing as he speaks up,

“Yeah, well, it’s kinda hard to tell you _all_ the reasons. You know, on the spot like that.” You pause your laughing and stare at him. The haze of the liquor fading away. He smiles gently at you and your heart melts for the millionth time since the first time you had met him. And you had a feeling, it would definitely not be the last.  


	6. Sexual Tension

“Adeline...I believe you should listen to your brothers. This hunt is particularly dangerous seeing as you are a possible vessel. We can’t...We must keep you safe...I must keep you safe…” Misha looked very intense...Of course he always looked intense while playing Cas because Castiel was an intense character, but Misha was really in the zone today. You take a step forward and put your hand on Misha’s arm running it up and down the tan material.

“Cas, I need to do this…” You say quietly… Misha sucks in a long breath as Castiel.

“I just worry about you.” He says.

“I worry about you too, y’know.” You reply and your hand stops moving on his arm. You both stare at each other for a long moment. Which seems to be a recurring theme with Misha’s character. You stare into his eyes and tried to imagine how your character was feeling right now, but honestly it was hard when those eyes were staring back at you. _Yearning_ you. You could see them dilate as you lick your lips.

“CUT! Great work guys! That’s it for this one! Take a break.” You’re still staring at Misha as everyone else starts to move around you. Misha is stuck in his position as well, until a few seconds later when a hand waves between you. You glance over at a smiling Jared and Misha does the same.

“Wow, that performance...Jeesh it's like you guys injected it with raw emotions or something. Like... the sexual tension was _palpable_ …” You glance nervously a Misha for a moment and Jared adds jokingly with a grin,

“Was that on purpose or...” He nudged Misha playfully and Misha laughed a bit awkwardly and you let out an anxious laugh as well. You quickly pipe up saying,

“Course not! Hah...Just playing characters. right Mish?” You give him a look and he seems to understand and nods in agreement.

“Yeah, well...I guess you guys _are_ pretty awesome actors...Despite what everyone says.” Jared jokes.

“Hey, you guys wanna go to Chipotle. I’m starving.” You shake your head and stick a thumb out pointing to your trailer.

“I have pizza with my name on it.”

“How about you Collins?” Jared turns to Misha.

“Nah, I’m not really hungry. Thanks though.”

“Guess I’m pigging out alone...again…” Jared says with mock pain.

“All alone...with no one to love me…” He continues dramatically as he starts to walk away backwards.

“So cold….And forgotten…” He was a yard or so away now…

“Byyee Jared…” You call in a mono tone.

“Hey Mish, can we talk a second? In my trailer?” You ask turning away from the retreating Jared. Misha's eyes go wide for a second then he smiles.

“Of course.” The two of you walk to your trailer which wasn’t too far. But it seemed farther seeing as neither of you spoke. You both just silently walked side by side, which was basically the norm for you two. You guys could sit in a silent room for an hour and it wouldn’t be awkward at all. You guys had that mutual peace silence thing going on. Except for this walk. When you got in your trailer the first thing you wanted to do was kiss Misha but you restrained yourself and turned to him.

“Okay, so I know you wanted to tell everyone...But…” You began,

“But you wanna keep it under wraps?” Misha finished for you. You sigh and nod.

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed Misha, you have to know that. I am _so_ not embarrassed by you…” You say seriously but you see his face and it’s kind of unreadable…

“Well, most of the time…” You add jokingly,  as you look down he smiles.

“Y/N, I know you're not embarrassed...Did you forget we were best friends before... _this_ …” He gestured between you two. You give him a half grin as he steps closer to you and cups your face in his hands.

“It’s okay, what do you want to say, Y/N?” He questions.

“I just don’t want everyone...to define us...by our characters...I don’t know.." You sigh.

"...I just...I don’t want people to see us and think we’re doing this for publicity or some shit like that.” You huff with irritation.

“Since when did you start caring about what others think?” Misha chuckles...You roll your eyes.

“Misha, I’m serious… I just don’t want people thinking we’re not really in this...I mean... _this?_ -” You gesture like he did before,

“-it’s still new...I want it to just be _us_ for a while...Is that so bad?”

“No, of course not. I in fact, love having you all to myself…” He replies warmly as he let’s go of your face and wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close.

“I just wish everyone knew how lucky I am.” He added as he leaned in and kissed you softly…

“Oh, they’ll find out soon enough…” You quip as you kiss him back…

“By the way…” He continues in between chaste kisses.

“I had fun last night…” Another kiss. You grin into his lips, remembering the night in _great_ detail.

“I admit...it was fun…” You say and kiss him again. His hands rise up your sides pulling the edge of your shirt up with it, so the bare skin of your stomach peeked out.

“You _really_ got into it…” He said into your lips.

“Yeah…” You blush…

“Who knew I’d like your stupid elf movies?” You smirked. Misha pulled back suddenly and halted all activity…

“Really Y/N? We’ve been over this…” He said with an annoyed tone, but his eyes sparkled with admiration.

You had been slightly disappointed that you guys hadn’t gone further that night at his loft. But you figured it was for the best. I mean, what if you guys...You know.... and then all the sexually intense scenes you guys had were bland and boring?? You knew it was something stupid to worry about, but nevertheless…

“Silly little elves…” You joke and Misha gets a devilish grin…

“Come here you!” He lunges and you squealed giddily as he captures you and you both fall onto the shay lounge in your trailer. You squirm under his body as he starts to tickle you. Coming from Misha, that is the worse form of punishment you could get. He was always unrelenting when it came to your tickle fights.

“Mish...Misha...I can’t…” You laugh as tears came to your eyes, he continued to tickle you…

“I can’t breath…” You laugh as he just cackles. A few more moments and he suddenly stops and looks over at you. You’re both laying down, his leg is over both of yours so you can’t move them and his hands have a hold on both your wrists.

“Admit you liked it... “ He played stern as he looked at you like a father would scolding his son.

“I already did…” You laugh. He smiled and kissed you. But this time...It was rough...Not a bad rough, just a _needy_ rough. Like he couldn’t help himself...Like he _had_ to be on you...And he was...in an instant he was on top of you and you wiggled a little. Suddenly you _desperately_ wanted your jeans off and on the floor of your trailer, along with his. The loud rapping at the door dashed said fantasy with a bucket of ice water. Misha froze as did you and you both looked toward the trailer door.

“Y/N! You have 5 minutes until your next scene!” There was a momentary pause and Misha looked at you expectantly, like _‘come on! say something dork!’_ you get the hint and make an 'oh' face in understanding then you clear your throat.

“Okay, be there in a sec!” You call. You look back at Misha who is staring at you…

“Hey, I can do a lot in 5 minutes…” He grinned. You kind of gawf at him.

“I’m sure you can tiger...But how about a rain check?” He nods and releases you, letting you get up. You straighten your clothes and check yourself in the mirror before walking toward the door, Misha was right behind you.  Before you leave he stops you a moment, taking you by the hand. You look up at him and his hair is all messed up in a sexy bedhead kind of way. 

“Just so we’re clear this rain check is redeemable at any time right?” He smirks. You give him a little stink eye and reply,

“ _Sure…_ ” You draw out the word like you're still debating whether or not to say it, _as_ you are saying it. You squint at him suspiciously.

“Good.” He says and gives you a quick kiss on the lips then exits your trailer happily skipping down the gravel way....His answer was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.


	7. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: this is the video that this chapter is kind of based off of. https://www.facebook.com/officialmisha/videos/1065860526769287/
> 
> There is some smutty goodness in this chapter as well, so yeah... I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Quick Update: I'm not gonna post another chapter for a while, I am in the process of moving so it's gonna be a while before I can get to a computer. It'll probably only be a week or two tops. But I just thought I'd let you guys know. :/ sorry for the inconvenience.

It had been a week and a half and you and Misha were done. You were done with getting interrupted every time you tried to be intimate! It was infuriating! Every time you two got hot and heavy something or someone stopped it from happening. While at Misha's house a few nights ago you swore to him that you two must be stuck in some horrible tv show or a badly made fanfiction or something, because these kinds of things were _ridiculous._ For example, that very night, you and him were getting closer and both of you were quite hot and bothered. Apparently though so was another tenant in Misha's complex. At least the hot part because no sooner had you and he started kissing and the damn fire alarm went off. Supposedly one of his neighbors had burnt something on their stove. You knew this because when you both went out into the hall, a clearly distraught older woman ran into the hall as well with a frying pan with burnt remnants of something that was no longer edible.

Misha had tried many times to redeem his raincheck, and even though you were a little apprehensive about it at first, now it was driving you nuts not being able to. Fate had a different idea about you both, apparently.

“Earth to Y/N...Hello?... dude.” Jensen’s hand waved in front of your face and you look up at him suddenly jolted from your thoughts.

“Y/N, why were you staring at Misha like a creeper?” He laughed as your cheeks went red. Evidently you were staring quite intensely at Misha who was across the table from you as you were remembering all the mishaps with him.

“Oh, sorry.” You clear your throat and look down at your craft. Misha grinned at you, even though you couldn’t see.

“It’s okay, bud. As long as I can use your glitter.”

“Hey, we have to conserve that!” Misha says as he lunges for the glitter bottle that Jensen was picking up.

“I need it!” Jensen laughs leaning out of Misha’s reach toward you. Misha squinted at Jensen.

“Don’t make me tackle you.” To the group, Misha’s statement seemed harmless, but you knew he was irked. Not a lot, just enough. Misha had told you recently about the jealous streak he had when it came to you and you kept that in mind in moments like these.

“HA. I’d love to see you try.” Jensen replied, everyone else laughed. You give a light laugh and start to stand up away from Jensen.

“Guys, there’s more in the other room. I’ll go get some.” You start out the door and hear Misha call out behind you.

“Hey wait up Missy! I’m coming, too. I gotta keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t hoard it all for yourself.” You turn to look at him as he walks away from the table and toward you, his back to the group. He gives you a little wink and an appreciative smile then passes by you. You smile to yourself and follow him out into the hall.

You both walk quietly for a few moments but as soon as you find the supply room and you shut the door Misha has you up against the wall kissing your neck and rutting against you like a teenager.

“Jeesh Mish.” You breath out heavily with a small chuckle.

“Sometimes he just pisses me off.” Misha says gruffly against your neck.

“It’s just glitter, hun.” You tease. Misha replies by leaving a love bite and you gasp.

“You know it’s not about the glitter.” He adds as he runs his hands up your sides and lets one hand rest on your breast. He squeezes it over your clothes and you let out a soft moan.

“You gotta be quiet, Y/N. Or they’re gonna hear us.” He warns you teasingly, as he brings his lips to yours. The kiss is rough as grinds closer to you, working one of his legs in between both of yours. You whimper at the friction. He continues to work his body against yours and all you can think is that you wish you were both wearing less clothes.

As if he read your mind, suddenly Misha slides his hand up your shirt pulling it with him as he went so that shirt rested just above your breast. You were wearing your favorite, and one of your cutest bras and MIsha let out a groan at the sight of it.

You watch as he lowers himself down to your navel and starts kissing you. Leaving little pecks from your hip bones up to your stomach and finally ending on your breast that strained in the, now annoyingly restricting fabric. Misha’s hands weren't all that cold, but his touch to your skin surprises you and you let out a small noise, he glances up at you with a smirk and slides his hand under your bra. Gently he starts to grope you as he continues with his kisses on your hot skin. He playfully fondles your nipple in between delicate fingers and lets out a huff of anticipation and lust as he starts kissing back down your body.

As his lips start to approach the top of your jeans Misha pauses and looks up at you. As if he’s asking for permission to go farther. You both hadn’t gone this far, at least not in a public place. But you weren’t really thinking about that now, right now you just wanted his lips on you. You nodded as he grinned up at you with lust-blown eyes then he quickly unbuttons your jeans and pulls them down along with your panties. He lets his hand graze over your flesh, admiring the beauty that is you. He gives small kisses, everywhere but where you need them most. Your upper thigh, your inner thigh, even just above your most sensitive spot. You lift your hips hoping to catch his lips where you want them but he is quick to hold you back down to the wall and give you a playfully stern look.

“Now, now. Patience is a virtue.” He scolds.

“Misha, you’re killing me, babe.” You breath and he laughs as he reaches up and rubs his thumb over your clit, you buck against the touch but his other hand holds you in place. This is what you needed. Misha, touching you like this, and you touching him. You wanted more, you wanted all of him.

Misha leaned in removing his thumb and replacing it with a precious kiss. He leaned back and looked up at you, you were blitz, it was hard to focus on anything other than Misha and your head was back and your eyes shut, enjoying every touch he provided. And waiting expectantly for more.  He loved that look on you, he wanted to see it more. He wanted to see it every night, and he wanted to wake up with you the next morning.

He leaned in again, this time his kiss lingering. He slipped his tongue out and went to work on pushing you to your orgasm. His tongue began to lap at you like it was the only meal he had all day. Ironically you don’t remember him actually eating lunch and made a mental note to chastise him later about it. But soon you were back in bliss as his lips practically suctioned themselves to your body and his tongue did circles around your clit. Your knees began to buckle and Misha clamped his hands onto either side of you to hold you up.

His tongue was amazing, it swirled and teased and a few times it would dip into your folds and you would get shivers every single time, without fail. You could feel his hands against you, firm and strong, yet soft and loving. You wanted to feel like this forever. He began to slow and you took long deep breaths as he licked up and down your folds stopping a few times to let his tongue play with your clit.

Suddenly he began to suck harder on you and you let out a muffled whimper; you had made the conscious choice to stick your raised shirt in your mouth. Misha groaned with lust at the sounds you were producing and the vibrations of his deep voice sent you tumbling over the edge. Your knees buckled completely and you squeezed your thighs together the best you could, seeing as Misha in between your thighs and was attached to you with no signs of letting go. You grinded down slightly onto Misha and he happily let you as you rode out your orgasm on his face. After a moment of heavy panting and sex infused giggles he let you go and you slumped into his arms on the floor. You sat straddling him as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his body. Your head on his chest as he hugs you tightly. You smile into him.You pull back a moment as you can feel his erection in his jeans under you as you sit on his lap. You look down with a mischievous grin.

“ _Your turn_.” You say devilishly. You start for his zipper but Misha stops you taking your hands in his gently.

“We don’t have time. They’re already probably wondering what’s taking so long.” He replies.

“But no, Misha you can’t just-” You begin to protest. You can’t just let him suffer...You eyed his bulging erection then you look back up at him as if to ask ‘are you sure?’

“Hush, it’s okay hun. We gotta get back, okay?” Misha beams at you and you stare at him with awe. How did you ever get to be so lucky? You wonder. You have a man, who will do this for you, and is completely okay not getting instant gratification in return? You’re eyes glow as you lean in and kiss him.

“You really are an angel.” You laugh, Misha gives a chuckle, too. He then helps you up and let’s you situate your clothes into their proper place then gives an adorable smirk and takes your hand in his. He snatches some glitter glue off the shelf and pulls you out of the supply closet.

“I won’t let this go, you know. You’re due for your rain check, you understand?” You say as he tugs you along.

He glances over his shoulder and shoots you another grin.

“I can’t wait.”


	8. Tonight's the Night

You flop down next to Misha with the bowl of popcorn in your hand. Tonight was the night. You look over at him and give him a smirk as you cuddle in next to his side. You guys were going to finish the Lord of the Rings franchise and then _afterward_ …

Suddenly the doorbell rang. You look up at him and he frowns at you.

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t invite anyone else.” He says, you sigh,

  
“I hope it’s a bible thumper, that way you can turn him away by kissing me.” You say to him dramatically. Misha chuckled as he walked to the door. 

  
But you highly doubted this was the case though, seeing as Misha’s apartment complex was pretty well guarded. You sat up and Misha got up from the couch sauntering over to his door and looking through the peephole. He sighed and looked back over at you through the dimly lit living room. He flicked on the light and you squinted as you let your eyes adjust. He mouths “sorry.” then points to the door and mouths “Jensen”. You stick out your bottom lip which makes Misha smirk. He always thought you were cute when you were pouting.

“Come on Misha, I know you’re in there.” Jensen called out. Misha turned back to the door and opened it but left the chain on. Misha looked at Jensen incredulously through the small gap between the door and door frame.

“Bro, let me in. I thought we could uh, watch the game.”

“Jensen, why are you coming over unannounced and in the middle of the night?” Misha frowned. There was a pause and even though you couldn’t see Jensen, the silence told you enough.

“Sorry man, I just...Um...I need to talk to you about something…and it’s only 9:30...” Misha glances at you and you give him a nod and a smile. _Jensen sounded serious…_

“Yeah, okay. We can pause movie night for a minute I guess.” Misha mumbled as he unchained the door.

“We? Who else is here?” Jensen asked as he stepped through the threshold. Then he paused as he looked over and saw you in your cutest sweatpants and tank top.

“Oh, hey Y/N, I didn’t know you were-”

“Yeah, we were just gonna finish Lord of the Rings, but I can go if you want…” You say.

“Nah, it’s okay...I just...you know...wanted to...tell Misha something….” Jensen turned to Misha and you stood up. Misha sat on the back of the couch as Jensen came further into the room and put his hands on his hips. He looked at Misha with an indescribable look and you walked over to the front door with a smile.

“So Misha, what I wanted to tell you was…” Jensen began slowly and you swung the door open as everyone came rushing in with balloons and gifts. Misha bout lost his balanced and gave you a startled expression as everyone filled his living room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone called out happily. Misha let out a loud laugh as everyone, including you and Jensen began to sing happy birthday. When you all were done Misha looked at you with a surprised look and then turned to Jensen.

“Dude, I said I was cool with not having a party this year.” He let out a laugh. Jensen grinned.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” He replied. Everyone began to spread out over Misha’s apartment and you took the cake Felicia brought into the kitchen. A few moments later you felt Misha come up behind you. He leaned in and whispered in your ear.

“I thought it was just going to be the two of us tonight. _You know._.. “ He barely touched you, but that just added to the tingles he was already giving you. You shivered then turned to face him.

“This wasn’t my idea y’know...It was Jen’s. _But_ I was more than happy to help. You seemed to have been down recently and I thought this might help.” You smile and he let’s out a breath.

“Is that why you insisted on cleaning up earlier?” He chuckled. You smirk and slide past him and started toward the door but pause and look back at him.

“You’re smarter than you look.” You wink.

“You know _something else_ would have cheered me up even faster!” Misha called at you turn and leave, you giggle to yourself as you join the guests. The party wasn’t too big, just a few friends of Misha’s and then there was Jared, Jensen, Felicia, Rob and Richard. You walked up to Jensen with a drink in hand.

“You guys came a little early.” You said.

“Yeah, Jared said he wanted to get here asap so he could bring Misha’s present.” Jensen chuckled.

“What is it?” You ask curiously. Jensen simply points across the room to a beautiful redhead with a skimpy dress and a body to match it. She standing beside Jared and you watch as Jared motions for Misha to come over. And he does. Your eyes go wide and your mouth gapes open.

“Yeah, I know right? She’s _smokin'_. Jared thought that Misha needed to have some extra fun tonight, you know?” Jensen laughed. You let out an anxious chuckled.

“Yeah…” You watch as the girl lightly touches Misha’s arm and says something that makes him laugh, a surge of jealousy and sadness washes over you, mixing inside you like when you mix Koolaid and water together. The girl smiled and ...did she just smirk at you? You weren’t sure but now anger was swirling in with the Koolaid, too. You abruptly turn back toward the bathroom. You knock on the door harshly and Felicia comes out with a smile, your eyes start to well up and she pauses.

“Oh sweetie. We need to stop meeting like this.” She says giving you a hug.

“Are you okay? Did it not work out with Misha?”

“No, that’s not it…” You say into her shoulder, you sniff. You hated this kind of anger, the kind that makes you cry. Although that could just be the sadness twisting up in your stomach, too. You weren’t really sure.

“Okay, listen hun. You go to the bathroom and I’ll cover for you till you get out, k?” You nod and go inside. You sit on the lidded toilet and grab some toilet paper to wipe your eyes. You felt stupid. You knew that Misha liked you, but seeing someone so pretty...you look down at yourself. _..sweats….I’m wearing fucking sweats…. you think to yourself…_ And she was flirting with him.. _I wonder if he likes her too?_  The thought popped into your mind. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. You were about to say “occupied” or something along those lines, but you didn’t get a chance as the door opened and Misha stepped in. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He stood against the door his hands behind him on the knob.

“Okay. Rule number one about being my girlfriend, you aren’t allowed to cry on my birthday.” He says with a concerned smile. It was oddly comforting. He walked over to you and crouched next to you.

“Are you okay, Y/N?”

“I’m just being dumb…” You sniff.

“You are _not_ dumb. You are, in fact, one of the smartest people I know.” He replies.

“It’s just that girl...the redhead…” You say quietly…

“Y/N...If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, let me answer you with this…” Misha slowly leans in and kisses you softly on the lips.

“No, I don’t like her.” He kisses you again.

“And no, I’m not going to sleep with her.” You smile.

“The only person I am planning on sleeping with is _you_.” He purrs as he kisses you again, this time with more need and less caution.

“You know, you really are a tease…” He growls quietly. A shiver runs up your spine, the tears seeming to melt away.

“I thought tonight was going in a _completely_ different direction…” He adds as he continues to kiss you while pulling you and himself into a standing position.

“Oh, don’t worry Collins. I still have to give you your birthday presents.” You smirk as you touch his stubbly chin with your thumb.

“Presents? As in, plural?” He asks.

 _“I’m wearing one of them right now.”_ You say seductively before giving him another kiss. His eyes are blown wide with lust as he licks his lips. You pull out of his grasp and turn toward the door.

“Like I said... _Tease_.” He lets out a breathy chuckle watching your backside as you walk away. A wave of ease fell over you and suddenly you felt incredibly sexy. 

“Oh you know you like it.” You look back and wink at him again before opening the door.

“Never said I didn’t.” He replied following you into the hall.


	9. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of this story. BUT I think I'm going to make this story into a series, so I can continue with this established relationship. If you guys wanna see more of this story let me know! Big thanks to all of you who have bookmarked, gave kudos and commented.  
> If you want to request other Reader stories my tumblr is 221bsexyst.tumblr.com

For the rest of the night it was pretty obvious that Misha was eyefucking you, at least more so than usual. And a lot more obvious, too. You would be standing on one side of the living room talking to Richard and you would look over at Misha would was supposed to be chatting with Rob but instead he was just staring at you, with lust blown eyes. You smirked, noting to yourself that you felt a certain warmth when you stared at each other like this. You were happy. You were _really_ happy and you couldn’t help but show it. Which caused you to look around and notice that a few other people also were aware of Misha’s distracted looks.

That’s when you started to try and keep your distance from him. You made this decision when you realized that as the party went on, every time you and him got near each other neither of you really seemed to understand the phrase “personal space.” You soon figured that Misha practically groping you in front of all your friends wasn't exactly how you wanted everyone to find out about you two. So every time he would come up to chat with you and would lean in closely to whisper something to you, whether it was flirty or not, you found an excuse to leave the situation.  
Misha knew what you were doing and it only turned him on even more. You were more seductive than you realized, every time you found a reason to go some place else it just gave Misha more incentive to chase after you. Which was ironically the opposite of your intention. At least for now. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to be close to him, actually you wanted to be near him all night but somebody had to be the reasonable one in this relationship. And it certainly wasn’t going to be Mish. You had even changed into some spare clothes you had left at Misha’s one day after you two had went swimming. A button up blouse and Jeans, that way you were more covered up.

Soon,thankfully, the guests started to leave and by 1:00am the only people left were a drunk Jared and a very worried Felicia.

“Don't worry guys, I can get him home okay, I think.” She had said keeping her arms out just in case Jared began to topple over again.

“Misha!! Man I am so sorry than Jensen went off with...with...what was her name?” Jared turned and asked Felicia. Felicia rolled her eyes and helped him as he leaned down on to her shoulder with exhaustion.

“It's okay Jared. She wasn't my type anyways.” Misha told your co star but Misha was staring at you as he spoke the words. A blush comes to your cheeks and you try to hide them with your hand as you stare back at him. This gave Felicia enough of a hint to take Jared by the arm and tell you guys that she would take him home. She attempted to help Jared walked which was hilarious to watch seeing as he was _much_ taller than she was. But they safely made it out of Misha’s place and into the elevator down the hall. Misha closed the door knowing that his friends were well on their way and turned to you who was standing a few feet behind him.

Again his back was against the door as he stared at you and you smiled, your cheeks still flushed as you watched him. Neither of you had really drank that night and now that you were alone you wondered if you should have at least had a shot of liquid courage. Mainly because _right now,_ you were really fucking nervous. Misha took a step toward you knocking a red plastic cup with his foot.

 

“Everyone’s gone home.” You say with a matter of fact tone, trying to mask your nervousness.

“So it seems.” Misha replies with a tone matching yours as he takes another step. And another. Until he is inches from you. He reaches up and brushes some hair from your face.

“It would...uh...probably be..um..b-best if I left soon.” You stammer as a chill runs up your spine.

“If that’s what you want.” Misha replies in a breathy whisper, but he shows no signs of stopping as his lips are grazing over yours and his hand moves to your neck and into your hair. His fingers intertwining themselves in your soft strands. You sigh as he sticks his cute little nose into the crook of your neck and inhales deeply, breathing you in. You shiver again and you can hear and feel his body shudder as well.

“Or I could give you your present.” You gasp out as he starts kissing your neck.

“I have been waiting so long.” You hear Misha’s muffled voice say. His face is buried in your neck and continues to kiss you.

“How long?” You ask absent mindly.

“Since I first met you. Forever.” He replied breathless as he kisses your neck. You freeze a moment. He pauses when he senses your tense body and pulls back from you.

“What is it?” Misha asks. You stare at him. But this time you _don’t_ just stare like you always do, you really look and you _see_ him.  His eyebrows are furrowed in a confused manner and his crystal eyes are lust-blown but also show a hint of worry. His lips are full and swollen and his cupid’s bow was pronounced and yearning to be kissed. He had a day’s worth of scruff and you wanted to run your delicate fingers over the rough hairs for days.

You remember the first day you had met Misha. He was awkward and funny and adorable. You remember having an initial crush on him. If you were to be honest with yourself, you had had a crush on all your co-workers at one point. But the lust fueled feelings had all passed over you once you got to know everyone. Not that they weren’t all amazing, because they were. But you couldn’t see yourself with any of them. Except Misha. You didn’t let yourself think it, but the entire 7 years you had been friends, you had wanted more. You and Misha got along so well, and he was so kind...

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

You’re eyes refocus on Misha who looks hurt. Like someone took a baseball bat to his stomach or something.

“What? What are you talking about?” You ask, your voice shaking.

“I can’t expect you to fall in love with me like I have with you. Especially in a matter of weeks. I know it was stupid to think I could. I’m sorry Y/N...I’m sorry I made you go with me. No wonder you wanted to sneak around, you probably were just doing this to please your friend. I probably sound like some obsessive fan, talking about loving you for years. I’m so sorry I-”

“Misha. Do you think so low of me? How could you think I would pity date you? You are my best friend! Have I not always told you everything straight to your face if I’m not happy? Misha…” You pause a moment…

  
“When we first met, you said something to me. You said that you had never seen someone with such emotional acting before...At first I took it as somewhat of an insult…I knew you didnt mean it like one but I was young...However I have come to realize that _that’s_ why we work so well... _Every_ time Adeline looks at Castiel. Every time she see’s him, her eyes light up, because every time she see’s Castiel, it’s really just me...seeing you… Misha....You’re not the only one who has wanted this from day one.”

You reach up and take Misha’s face in your hands.

“I love you Misha. So very much...You are my best friend and the man I love.” Misha’s eyes well and he kisses you with so much love that you felt like you might burst.

“I-I was scared that you didn’t feel the same way.” He replied kissing you over and over again.

“How did we waste so many years?” You gasp as he continues kissing down your neck as he reaches up to unbutton your blouse. Slowly he pulled the buttons open and the further your shirt opened for him the further down he kissed. He kissed your throat, your collarbone but he paused when he saw your bra. It was lace and it was blue like the eyes openly gawking at it.

“I have no fucking clue.” He replied as he growl and in one big sweeping motion lifts you up into his arms and you have to straddle his hips as he carries you toward his bedroom. He nuzzles your neck and you giggle as he brings you to his bed and then lays you down on it carefully, like you were a precious gem he had to keep safe. And that’s exactly how he saw you. So rare and beautiful. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He looked down at you and saw everything that you are and loved every part.

“I love you, Y/N…” He whispered as he crawled on top of you. You laid on your back, your blouse open and your lips chapped from being so vigorously kissed. You smile.

“I love you too Misha. So fucking much.”

“Then I think I should cash in my raincheck.” He smirks at you as he lowers himself so that he’s inches from your lips. All you can do is nod as he kisses you slowly and lets his hands wander over your bare stomach. He runs his fingers up your sides and sends a tingling sensation all the way to your toes. His hand rested at the top of your jeans and let his fingers graze over the edge in anticipation.

“Are you sure?” He asked. You sigh.

“I am so over being so fucking insecure...Misha...I want you to fuck me. Right now. And I want it to be hot and sweaty and neither of us are stopping until you make me scream. Kapeesh?”

Misha’s eyes grew as he stared down at you with a shocked expression. His big blue eyes staring at you with somewhat disbelief… Then a big grin crossed his face. His gummy grin.

“Kapeesh.”

Misha practically yanked your legs off when he took your jeans off. He scooched to the edge of the bed and tossed them on the floor then slid up between your spread legs so his lips were hovering over your lace blue panties.

“Matching set?” He breathed into the lace. You let out a soft moan as his lips graze over the fabric lightly. You arch your back slightly as he presses his soft lips down to the top of your mound. Your inner thighs tingled as he ran his hands up and down your legs as he kissed you, increasing the wet spot that was forming in front of him. He smiled into your covered pussy and gave you open mouthed kisses letting his tongue slip out every so often.

“Who’s the tease now?” You gasp as he brings his fingers up and traces along the top of the blue lace. You couldn’t handle this. You needed him. You reach down and take his face in your hands he looks up at you crystal blue eyes dilated and shimmering. You lightly pull him up so that you can kiss his beautiful lips as his hips grind down into you. You can feel his dick, it’s hard and barely contained by his low rise jeans. You reach down in between you and unbutton him. He groans deeply as you unzip his jeans and reach inside his pants and underwear to grope his growing erection.

Misha balances on one hand and pulls off his shirt with the other and leans down to kiss you again. This time eliciting some very provocative noises from you. With your hand still down his pants you stroke his member until he is begging you with soft whispers. The heat is perfect but you let it go just long enough for you to push him to take off the rest of his clothes. He’s reluctant but complies. As he starts to crawl back toward you on the bed, now completely naked, you are in awe at how beautiful he really was. You always knew Misha was handsome and sexy but you realized now how lucky you were to have him.

Misha brushes some hair out of your face and then things start to heat up quickly. He starts to grind down on your laced pussy, pulling moans from your lips you had never made before. His cock was hard and perfect as he rubbed circles around your clit and pushed into your covered, sopping wet slit.

“If you don’t get these panties infernal panties off me right now…” You start to warn, he grins and in one swift movement he grabbed either side of the lace and pulled it down your legs. As he tossed it to the side you unhooked your bra and let it fall, when he turned back, you could’ve argued that he had seen the holy grail with the face that he provided.

“You...Are...So...Beautiful…” With each word Misha gave you a kiss, on your lips, your neck, your collarbone, your breast...You inhale sharply as he flicks his tongue out to play with your nipple. He continued kissing down your body but you make him pause and pull him back up.

“Enough fucking foreplay.”

The growl that came from Misha would forever be ingrained in your mind. It was almost animalistic as he brought his body down crushing you in the best possible way, his lips assaulting yours as he grinded his naked, aroused cock against your bare, wet pussy. He teased you as he rounded your slit with his tip dipping in a little every once in awhile, but never very far in.

Then suddenly he was plunging in you. And the delighted cry that escaped your lips was something that he would never forget. He slowly seeped further and further into you until he was to the hilt and then neither of you moved. You both stay very still. He was filling you up so perfect, you could feel him throbbing within you and you looked down at where you were connected. Both of you were breathing heavily and when you looked back up at Misha, while his blue eyes were focused on you.

With your eyes still connected he slowly pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted back inside you. You let out a shuddered moan which pulled a grunted sigh from him. He leaned in and kissed you as he pulled and thrusted again, and again, and again. Each time was more quicker and more sure than the last.

“Fuck, Misha…” You whined out as he pulled you closer, diving inside you once more, as he hit your g spot with unprecedented precision.

“Y/N, you’re so...Fuck!....You’re so fucking amazing…” Misha gasped out as you pulled his bottom lip with your teeth teasingly. You could tell that you both were insanely close to the edge. Everytime he pulled back and slammed back into you he rub your clit in just the perfect way and grazed your g spot so amazingly. He began to stutter, and you wrapped your legs around his body to pull him even closer to you. Thankfully you were on the pill and he knew that.

He thrust in now more erratic but still somehow able to hit all the right buttons.

“Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna...Fuckfuckfuck.” Misha thrust in harder and faster and you could feel everything his sweating chest connecting with your body, his cock pulling in and out of you, his lips crushing yours as he slams back into you. He pulls back and thrusts in one final time hitting your spot harder than ever before making you cry out as his body rubs against your clit and he stills inside you spilling everything he has into your body. You feel it fill you up even more, if that was even possible and you both hold still, feeling everything about each other. You both are breathing heavily and Misha’s head is now slumped into the crook of your neck. You look down his bare back at the glistening sweat and his clenched as, knowing that just below he is buried deep within you. Misha slowly pulls out and lays beside you. However your legs are still wrapped around his body and he didn't object.

A few moments pass as you both stare each other in the eyes, you are filled with so much love for this man, tangled within his limbs and watching his pleased and content smile.

“So…” You begin.

“So…” Misha echos with a smirk.

“Were you satisfied with your raincheck?” You chuckle and Misha beams at you.

“Very satisfied. And you?”

“Best raincheck I’ve had by far.” You reply endearingly as you curl into his body, absorbing his heat. Your head rests on his chest and his chin rests on your head and you both just lay there together, enjoying each other, and knowing that you’d be doing it for years to come.


End file.
